


The Deep Deep Ocean with a new light

by LanceMcClainYT



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: Gay merman/Mermaid au fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 09:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15749115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanceMcClainYT/pseuds/LanceMcClainYT
Summary: Lance and pidge are collecting shells when suddenly humans arrives,will the mermaids/mermans like this new chance Prince merman Lance is supposed to marry will he fall for one of the humans will Adam survive the rockslid and injures that come with it will Lance save his people when the darkness takes over his castle "Lance there coming!" Lance narrows his eyes "let them come...."





	The Deep Deep Ocean with a new light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Voltron MerAu](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Voltron+MerAu).



Prince Lance looked around his kingdom happy with all the smiling faces of the little guffies and older adults he felt as if he had done well he took a breath of the air before turning to see allura his Maid"ALLURA DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO KNOCK BEFORE YOU COME IN?!" Lance said him blushing bright red and yelling out of embrassment he was a big fan of Anime and having bi pride flags on his walls of his room Allura laughed "its fine Prince Lance no one knows about you being bi or you likeing Anime"Lance giggled out of more embrassment and blushing more as he starred at her " so ma'dam what did you need me for"Allura looked at Lance "Prince Lance your adopted farther wants to see you about the marriage" Lance chuckled and looked down "about that I haven't choosed yet" Allura facepalmed and looked at Lance "shiro knew this would happen okay you have five weeks to marry or he picks" Lance eyes widen and he sat down thinking about it "i'll give you sometime" Allura left the room leaving Lance to himself. prologue for the first character 


End file.
